Save us
by kitsunerini
Summary: KH2Harry Potter, Harry is now ending his 4th year at Hogwarts and is going to visit his brother and sister Sora and Mitchell at Twlight Town. Sora is the keyblade master and Mitchell is a witch ever different from the witches in Harry Potter that can
1. welcome home Harry

Summary- KH2/Harry Potter, Harry is now ending his 4th year at Hogwarts and is going to visit his brother and sister Sora and Michelle at Twlight Town. Sora is the keyblade master and Michelle is a witch (ever different from the witches in Harry Potter) that can travel through mirrors and can make things appear, etc. Their mother die when they were 8 and their dad only love them as his sex toys and beat the shit out of them. pairing RxS MixM HxD RxA NxZ

Chapter one

Welcome home Harry

Harry Potter was in the Great hall with his two best friends Ron and Hermione. Tomorrow was when he couldn't wait to get back home just to check to see if Sora and Mitchell were ok being home alone with that drunken bastard that use to be their dad that loved them so much.

"So what are you going to do this summer Harry?" asked Hermione petting her cat.

"Nothing much maybe going to my neighbor's house with Sora and Michelle," said Harry

"How are your brother and sister Harry?" asked Ron playing wizards chess

"Good, they get alittle hyper when I come home from Hogwarts," lied Harry

Ever since their mother die when they were 8 he been treating them like they were some toy that he could do whatever with. Harry remember how he, and Sora, have their mother's eyes and how Michelle has a face that look like their mother's face but a younger version of it, long dark brown hair that came to her shoulders and it now down to her back and a pretty smile when she was happy. When they were 10, Michelle was the first to face father's rage. While he and Sora was doing homework and Michelle was down stairs reading a book on how to cook, all was so peaceful until their dad came home drunk as ever and started screaming at Michelle. Both Harry and Sora ran down stairs only to see that their sister was threw across the room and hitting the wall, he and Sora through a small glass table at their dad knocking him out. They pick up Michelle and carry her into their they shared and place her on her bed by the window. Michelle didn't wake up for 2 or 3 days after that.

"Hey you ok Harry, you look kinda pale is everything all right?" asked Hermione

"Yea everything is ok just caught up in my own thoughts that all," said Harry

"You're sure mate?" asked Ron

"Yes," said Harry

"Ok," said Hermione and Ron

_Over at the Slytherin's table_

"So Draco what are you going to do this summer?" asked Pansy

"Going to this place called Twlight Town to meet my 2 brother, sister and aunt," said Draco

"I've been to that to that place when I was 6, we went to Sunset Hill and watched the sun set and the trains go by, the place has many hills, the houses looked cool and we got to go see the old manison, it was fun," said Blaise

"Cool, then I might enjoy my visit," said Draco

Feast was over and everyone went to their dorm and talked and to bed.

_Next Day_

"Ow Harry we'll miss you and don't forget to write to us ok," said Hermione giving Harry a hug and a kiss on the check

"Yea and make us invited you to this Twlight Town place of yours ok," said Ron

"I'll make sure I'll do that Ron," said Harry

The trios step in Hogwarts Express and got settle down somewhere. The trip took 7 hours and Hermione and Ron got off at their stop and waved goodbye to Harry before they left the train along with other people that were leaving the Hogwarts express.

_"Next stop is Twlight Town, we'll be there in 1 hours and 30 min,"_ said the person on the speaker

At Harry, Sora, and Michelle's house

"Sora come on we got to get to the train station before you know who wakes up and go to the train station and beat living daylights out of Harry," said Michelle shaking Sora fom his nap.

"Ok, ok I'm up and getting ready," said Sora putting on his shoes on.

5 min later Sora and Michelle walk down stairs and look in the living to see if their father was pass out. It was their lucky day he was passed out laying on the couch with the tv still on. Mitchell and Sora walk pass the living room with out making a sound and head out the door to the train station to get Harry.

_"5 min til we reach Twlight Town,"_ said the speaker. Harry was looking out the window and watched birds as they flew by the train in the night sky. He couldn't wait to see Sora and Michelle smiling faces when he get off the train.

_With Sora and Michelle_

Sora and Michelle waited for about hour and 25 min and when 5 min was over they saw Harry's train pull in and Harry making his way out and waved his hand at Sora and Michelle

"Harry welcome home!" yelled Sora and Michelle

"Hey Sora, Michelle how it going I'll be over there in a min ok," said Harry getting his stuff

"Ok," said Sora and Michelle

Just then Draco came out and was surprise to see Harry here.

"Harry surprise to see you here," said Draco getting his things

"Hi Draco what are _you_ doing here?" asked Harry

"I have to meet my 2 brothers, sister and aunt what about you?" asked Draco

"I live here with my brother and sister and my dad," said Harry who finlly got his stuff settle and walked toward Sora and Michelle

" Harry who that?" asked Michelle pointing at Draco

"I'm Draco and I go to your brother's school," said Draco

"So you're a wizard?" asked the spikey brown haired boy

"Yep," said Draco

"Cool it nice to meet you, I'm Michelle," said Michelle shaking Draco's hand

"And I'm Sora," said Sora

"Nice to meet you," said Draco looking at his watch and saw what time it was "I better get going before my aunt _who I never met_ kills me on my first day here bye Harry, Michelle, and Sora," and ran off (A/N yes Draco is being nice for once)

"Well I guess we better get going to," said Harry

"No!" shouted Sora and Michelle

"Why not is dad beating you again?" asked Harry

"No it not that it if we come home and he awake he'll hurt you 2x worst than he did to us," said Michelle

"Great as soon as I get back, dad is already to throw some punches at me," said Harry "look we got to find a way in the house without he noticing that we coming back from the train station,"

"There a ladder by the window that we can use," said Sora

"Great now let go before he comes looking for us," said Harry. Harry, Michelle, and Sora ran out of the train station and was running towards home.

When they were near the house they saw their dad walking out of the house to either a: come get Harry and come home with Harry in hand and beat the fuck out of him or b: go to the corner store that like 15 mins away to buy some beer maybe about 20 cans of them and get drunk again one or the other. They hid in a bush that was near them and large enough to hid them completely and waited was their father came by.

"Wait til I get my hands on those three, they'll wish that they were never born," he said and walked towards the train station. When he was gone Harry, Michelle and Sora got out of the bush and ran torwards the house using the ladder and stuff so fast, as if the police were chasing them fuckers for steal a car, rob a bank, killed someone, and shot a cop.

_With Draco at the old manison skipping the woods part _

Draco finally was at his aunt's house and knock on the front door

"Yes who is it?" said a soft voice on the other side of the door

"I'm Draco and I'm here to see my aunt, my sister and brothers," said Draco. Just then the door open and soon Draco was pulled in the house and the door shut.

"Draco darling it so goo to see you I'm you auntie Larxene," said Larxene hugging Draco and kissing him on the check

"Hey Draco,"

Draco turned his head to where his name was called and saw 2 boys one with silver hair who was wearing a yellow vast with no shirt under it, and pant and one with pink hair who was wearing all black clothing , and a girl with blonde hair who was wearing a plain white dress.

"Hi," said Draco

"Hey I'm Riku," said the silver haired boy

"I'm Marluxia," said the pink haired boy

"I'm Namine," said the blonde haired girl

"Good now that things are settle tell us about your days at your school Draco," said Larxene

"Sure I guess I can tell you about my school, but what about my belongings where should I put them?" asked Draco

"Don't worry about them we'll take care of them later," said Larxene

"Ok," said Draco

_At Harry, Sora and Michelle's house_

Harry and Sora washing up and getting ready for bed. Michelle had already gotting ready wearing her black pjs pant with a dark blue tank top and was waiting in their room and looking out the window to see if their dad was coming. 5-8 mintues later Harry and Sora came in the room both wearing black or dark pjs.

"Is he here?" asked Sora

"No,"

"Ok well lights out, we don't want him coming up here and beating us in the middle of the night do we," said Harry getting in bed. When Michelle turn off the light she looked out the window again just to make sure that dad wasn't there she was wrong he was standing right outside the door looking in their window and saw her then ran in the house.

"Harry, Sora get up he here!!" shouted Michelle running to Harry and Sora waking them up

"Mmm HE WHAT!!" said Harry and Sora get up. Just then the door went flying open and their dad came in.

"You little BASTARDS!!!" yelled their dad

"Go away!!!" yelled Sora throwing whatever he grab at him

Dad then grab Sora and threw him to the corner of the wall knocking him out fast.

"I'll deal with you later," he said before looking at Michelle and Harry

_At Draco's house_

"So Draco what Hogwarts like," asked Namine

"Well it has a lot of sercets places, enchanted staircases that likes moves while you're walking on it, it a pretty big school, you get to fly on brooms, play a sprots with your brooms, it called Quidditch, there are four houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, I was put in Slytherin, and each house have a ghost," said Draco

"What their names?" asked Riku

"Well I can't really remember," said Draco

"Well we'll hear the rest tomorrow off to bed, Riku, Marluxia help Draco find his room ok," said Larxene

"Ok," said both Riku and Marluxia leading Draco upstairs

"We should've told Draco about our powers," said Namine

"Yea we should have but I don't know, tomorrow maybe or Riku and Marluixa might tell him tonight," said Larxene

"K, nite mom,"

"Nite Namine,"

_Back at Harry's house_

"Sora!!" yelled Harry and Michelle running towards Sora's limp body

"Harry come here me and you have to talk," said their dad

"No I'm not going anywhere with or near you," said Harry

"Fine be that way I guess I have to do this the hard way," said their dad grabbing a near by lamp and threw it at him which miss about an inch.

"Shouldn't you be getting drunk by now you fucking bastard," said Michelle. Their dad looked at her with fire in his eyes, she shouldn't have done that.

"What did you just say?" asked their dad walking toward Michelle

"N-Nothing," said Michelle

"No you didn't you say something tell me now," said their dad grabbing Michelle by the neck and holding her in the air. Michelle was gasping for air and trying to kick her dad so he would let her go. Xenmas grip his hand around her tighter leaving a bruise on her neck.

"Sorry dad but this is for your own good and for our life sakes," said Harry going to their closet and getting a shovel (what you never know when you need a shovel) and hitting their dad against the head with it. Their dad let go of Michelle and fell on the floor passed out.

"Thanks Harry I owe you one," said Michelle getting up wobbling at first, then was more stable later on

"You don't have to anyways, are you ok?" asked Harry dropping the shovel

"Yeah I'm ok," said Mitchell rubbing her neck "Hey is the bruise that bad," Harry looked at Michelle's neck and saw a pinkish red turning some what blue bruise

"No it not that bad," said Harry

"Mmmm," said Sora waking up from his little knock out

"Sora!" said Michelle hugging Sora

"Ouch ouch ouch my back ouch," said Sora

"Sorry Sora," said Michelle

"It ok,"

_Draco's manison_

Draco couldn't sleep once he got in bed. He was to hyper to go to sleep.

"I guess I'll go out for a little walk," said Draco to himself getting up, grabbing a flashlight, and making his way outside but was stopped by Riku and Marluxia.

"What do you think your doing?" asked Riku

"I can't sleep so I'm going out for fresh air that all, you can come with to if you want," said Draco

"Cool we'll come with you beside me and Riku couldn't sleep either,"said Marluxia

"We're going to take a walk in the forest," said Draco

"Say what," said Marluxia

"You heard me now lets go,"

"Fine but if we get caught I'm blaming you for this Draco,"

"Thanks Marluxia, you're real helpful,"

"Shut up and lets go," said Riku

"We're coming, god," said Marluxia and Draco

So Draco, Marluxia, and RIku went outside to the forest in the dark with one flashlight

_Harry's house_

"Can you walk/run?" asked Harry

"Walk yes, run maybe," said Sora

"Good now let go before little sweet o daddy o wakes up,". So Harry,Michelle, and Sora ran outside in the middle of the night say it was about 12:40 a.m and it cold.

"Where should we go?" asked Sora

"In the forest way too dark for him to see us beside we're wearing dark pj anyways so we blend right in unless he has a flashlight then we're screw as fuck," said Michelle

"We'll take the chance, come on," said Harry as they ran looking for the woods entertance.

_Back at their house_

Harry, Michelle, and Sora's dad woke up and rubbing his head

"That little mother fucker going to pay for that, I just what in the morning for them to return," he said before going off to bed

_Back with Harry, Michelle, and Sora_

Harry, Mitchell, and Sora finally found the woods and ran inside. When they were inside the woods they layed against a tree and sat down to caught their breathe. About 5 min later they heard a voice coming from behind them

"Draco what are you doing, we shouldn't be out here _this far_ at night this place creeps me out," it sounded like a guys voice acting like a little child

"Be quiet Marluixa you're fucking 16 for god's sakes be a man," said Draco

"I hate you Draco, why did I get myself into this," said another guy's voice

"Will you shut up Riku you're 16 too, and beside you said it was cool and came anyways,"

"Fine be that way Draco," said Riku

"I will" said Draco walking toward Harry, Mitchell, and Sora's hiding spot. Draco walked right past them with a flashlight then turn around and saw them.

"What the- Harry, Michelle, Sora what the fuck are you doing here and," Draco notice that they were breathing hard "hey you guys ok looks like you ran a maraton or something?"

"Yeah..we're...ok," said Harry huffing and puffing

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yeah," said Harry

"Hey Draco who did you find?" asked Riku as he walk next to him

"A couple of friends,"

"Really," said Marluixa walking up behind Riku

"Whatever anyways what are you doing here in the forest shouldn't you be home by?" asked Draco

"We don't want to go home," said Sora looking at Riku

_"God he hot,"_

"Why not?" asked Marluixa looking at Michelle

_" Wow she looks sexy I wonder if she has a boyfriend, I hope not,"_

"Can we come to your house and explain that there?" asked Michelle

"Sure why not," said Draco

"Are you sure we are allow to bring them?" asked Riku

"Sure we are I'll explain to auntie," said Draco

"Ok," said Marluixa

So Harry, Draco, Michelle, Marluixa, Sora, and Riku went to Draco, Riku, and Marluixa's house.

A/N what do you think, is it cool, sad, what tell me in your reviews


	2. Nice to meet your family Draco

Sorry that I took long to write the second chapter. I had so much work to and was helping with my dad hardware supplies, my Grandma and my Great Grandparents cleaning, sewing, and stuff. Also that people won't stop emailing me on myspace OMG they're killing it with the messages

**_Chapter two_**

_**Nice to meet your family Draco**_

Harry, Michelle, and Sora were walking with Riku, Draco, and Marluxia to their house cause they didn't want to go back to _their_ house. Walking in the woods at night is the scariest fucking shit ever to Sora so he stay close to Michelle for comfort.

"So what are you guys doing in the woods so late?" asked Draco

"We should be asking _you_ guys that same thing," said Harry

"That because Draco wanted some fresh air at first, then wanted to look inside the woods," said Marluxia

"Anyways _you _haven't answer my question," said Draco

"Ahcoooo," sneeze both Sora and Michelle

Everyone turned towards Sora and Michelle.

_"Damnit we should have brought fucking jackets_," they though

Riku and Marluixa gave Sora and Michelle their jaket that they had been carrying.

"Here put this on," said Riku and Marluxia

_'They have a powerful aura around them, are they?'_

Michelle and Sora looked up at them and grab the jacket.

"Thank you, but you'll be cold," said Sora

"We're use to the weather," said Riku

"Ok ," said Michelle as she put on Marluxia's jacket

"Thanks," said Sora as he put on Riku's jacket

"You're welcome," said Riku

The six teen were at Riku and Marluxia's house, when the double doors bust open.

" I can't believed you three!" yelled Larxene

"Auntie, you're up," said Draco

"Don't forget me to," said Namine peering behind her aunt

"Yes now explain to me why you're out here,"

"We have 3 guests," said Riku pointing to Harry, Michelle, and Sora.

_'There is a strange aura coming off of them, so what related to Lady Aerith herself, could they be her children she been talking so much about I'll ask them about it later, well they are cute' _Larxene and Namine though. Larxene walked closer to them before hugging the trio.

"They're sooooo cute OMG they're much cutier then you four," said Larxene

"WE CAN'T BELIEVED YOU SAID THAT!" Riku, Namine, Marluxia, and Draco yelled

"I know but I still love you guys," said Larxene still hugging the Potters

_"Sure she does, she blowing us off," _they all thought

"Well lets go inside it cold," said Namine

"I agree with you Namine dear lets go," said Larxene

_**Inside the manison**_

"This is a nice place you got here Mrs," said Sora

"Please call me Larxene," said Larxene

_"Spoiled woman,"_ thought Draco

_"spoiled brat," _thought Riku

"Ok ..Larxene, I'm Sora" said Sora

"I'm Mitchelle," said Michelle

"I'm Harry," said Harry

Larxene smiled at the tiros and hugged them before yawning

"Ah you guys are so cute, well I'm tried off to bed, you can show where they'll sleep tonite can you dears," said Larxene letting go of Harry, Michelle, and Sora

"Sure," said Riku

And with at, Larxene went off to her room to go to bed.

"Come on we'll show you to the guest room upstairs," said Marluxia as he went up a set of stairs on the left side followed by Harry, Michelle, Sora, Riku, Namine, and Draco.

Walking down the 2 hallway, the 7 friends finally find the guest room.

"Here the guest room," said Draco

"If you need anything, ask one of us," said Riku

"My room is down the hall to the right," said Namine

"My room is across from Namine's," said Marluxia

"Draco and I share a room, but we're around the corner," said Riku

"Thank you every much, "said the trios

"No problem, Nite Harry, Sora, Michelle and Bros" said Namine as she walked off to her room

"Nite Namine," they said

"Well off to bed, you sure you're going to be ok?" Draco asked Harry

"Yea, we'll be fine nite Draco, Riku, Marluxia," said Harry as he and his silblings went in the guest room

"nite you three," said Riku as he and Draco walked off in one dicertion and Marluxia went off in the dicertion that Namine went

_With the Potters_

Harry and Sora were sitting on the bed, as Michelle was on a chair indian style trying to thinking of a plan for tomorrow and what to do later

"So what are we going to tell when they ask about the whole forest thing?" asked Sora

"We going to tell the truth," said Harry

"What if dad come here tomorrow to take us back before we could tell them?" asked Michelle

"That I do not know," said Harry

"Well 'yawn' I hope he doesn't," said Sora as he slipped under the covers and was ready to go to bed

"Michelle?"

"Yes Sora,"

"Can you sing a song you me please?" begged Sora

"Sure what song do you want me to sing?" asked Michelle

Sora took awhile to think of a song for his sister to sing before he find one

"Lithium by Evanescence,"

"Ok," said Michelle as she perpare her to sing

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside _

_Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without _

_Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow _

_Oh but God I want to let it go_

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone _

_Couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show _

_Never wanted it to be so cold _

_Just didn't drink enough to say you love me_

_I can't hold on to me _

_Wonder what's wrong with me_

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside _

_Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without _

_Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow_

_Don't want to let it lay me down this time _

_Drown my will to fly_

_Here in the darkness I know myself _

_Can't break free until I let it go_

_Let go me_

_Darling, I forget give you after all_

_Anything is better than to be alone _

_And in the end I guess I had to fall_

_Always find my place among the ashes_

_I can't hold on to me _

_Wonder what's wrong with me_

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside _

_Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without _

_Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow _

_Oh I'm gonna let it go_

When Michelle was done singing the song, Sora was asleep soundly and Harry was still up.

"Harry, you're still up," said Michelle

"Yea, and I just remember that my wand is back at home," said Harry

"Well we can go here and get it," Michelle said

"Yea but what if Dad still up?" asked Harry

"Please at this hour there is no way he is up," replied Michelle

"I guess you're right," Harry said as in defeat

"Come on, there a mirror in our room so we should be back in no time," said Michelle grabbing Harry's hand and then jump in the mirror near Sora

_H, M, and S's room_

Michelle and Harry peek out the their mirror to see if the coast was clear of any noises out of the room. Getting out of the mirror and staying afloat (yes she can fly) above the ground and soft putting Harry on the ground. Michelle and Harry looked through the drawers to find Harry's wand.

"I found it," whispear Harry

"Ok and I found my and your spell books too," Michelle whispear back

"Cool, now let get-"

"I see Ansem and who do you want killed," said a unfamilar voice

"My 3 childern Sephiroth, I want you to kill my 3 childern," said Ansem

Harry and Michelle open their door just alittle to hear the conversation downstairs.

"How do you want it Painful and slow or Quickly and fast," said another voice

"Which ever one I don't care Xaldin," said Ansem

"Ok, what do they looked like?" asked Xaldin

"Let see, I got a picture of them upstairs I go get," Ansem said as he walked off to the stairs.

Harry and Michelle close the door before their dad got to the stairs and hidden themselves in the closet. Slowly but surely, their dad was walking upstairs towards his room to get the pictures. Waiting for about 2 minutes, they heard their dad walking downstairs to the living room. Harry and Michelle got out of the closet and open the door to listen some.

"Here you go this is what they look like," said Ansem as he handed Sephiroth the picture of three kids in it

"Ok will see what we can do, good nite Mr Potters," said Sephiroth as he and Xaldin walked out the door

Michelle and Harry jump back into the mirror to Larxene's home

_Larxene's Guest room_

As soon as Harry and Michelle got back to the guest room, they woke up Sora.

"Sora wake up this is important wake up," Michelle slightly shouting shake Sora to wake up

"What I up, what wrong?" asked Sora

"It dad Sora, that bastard hired an assassin to kill us," said Harry

"He WH-" Sora was about to yell when Michelle put her hand over his mouth

"We got to be quite, we don't want to wake Draco and his family up now do we," said Michelle to Sora

Sora nodded as in 'yes I understand' and Michelle let go of Sora

"What are we going to do?" asked Sora "Surely we can't be expose outside without getting shot,"

"There was only two talking to our dad," said Harry

"Don't be so sure Harry, mostly Assassins work alone but there are some Assassins that works in a group of 4 to 7," said Sora

"Perfect, just perfect," said Michelle

"I know, but know let sleep we have to save our energy for tomorrow," said Harry as he climb in to bed with Sora and went to sleep

Michelle soon climb in bed after Harry and Sora place himself in Michelle's arm to get comfortable and both went to sleep.


	3. Let's go shopping and be hunted down

_Chapter three_

_Lets go shopping and be hunted down_

_The next day 7:10 a.m._

Larxene woke up first getting ready to go to work. 5 minutes after taking a shower, Larxene got dress and walked downstairs. Writing a quick note to the children telling where she was going to be at and so on. Grabbing her keys and purse, Larxene was off to work.

_Later on 10:30 a.m._

Riku, and Draco were the first of the seven to wake up and started to walk downstairs towards to kitchen. When they got there, Draco noticed a paper on the table.

"Auntie left a note,"said Draco

"What it say," said Riku

_Children,_

_I'm at work so if you need anything just call me on my cell or work here the number_

work: 528-4896

cell: 256-1483

_Riku, Marluixa, and Draco be good to Harry, Michelle, and Sora and not mean... I MEAN IT. Well I love you ya(Only Harry, Michelle, and Sora)[I see you guys (She talking bout Namine and them)every other Day and say I love you, oh and Namine please keep working on your magic same goes to you too Riku, Draco and Marluixa. _

_I see you at 8:30 or 9:00 p.m._

_Auntie Larxene_

_kisses XOXOXO_

" _We can't believed that she wrote that," _Draco and Riku thought

"Hold on, you-," Riku cut off Draco when he showed him the keyblade and his hands

"What tha fuck man!" Draco nearly shouted jumping 2 feet back away from Riku

" Its called a Dark Keyblade and it does magic, does that answer your question?" asked Riku

"I guess so," Draco replied standing where he was afraid of getting kill by a key if he got near Riku

"Riku, Draco you're up," said a voice behind Draco

"Who the he-," Draco turned around ready to knock out the person but stop when he find out it was Namine that was behind him

Draco was on the floor nearly having a heart attack cause Namine sacred the shit out of him. Riku looked down at Draco giving him the _'you're_ _hopeless, you're screwed, you're an ass-hole' _look. Namine only smiled

"Hello and good morning Namine," said Riku looking at Namine

"G' Morning Riku,"

"Namine?" asked Draco getting off the floor

"Yes," answered Namine

"What kind of power can you do?" asked Draco

"I have different kinds power is if you must know," said Namine smiling

"I see and what of Marluixa?"

"Mine's roses," said a voice on the top of the stairs

"...Okay?????"

"Draco find out we have powers OH MY GAWWDDD!" shouted Marluixa

"You really sure he's 17?" Draco whisper to Riku

"I really don't know myself," Riku whisper back

"You two care to join me to go make breakfast for our guest before they wake up?" Namine asked Draco and Riku

"Let's go before Marluixa blows," said Riku as they walked in the kitchen

_30 minutes later upstairs_

Sora woke up to the smell of eggs, pancakes, bacon, biscuits, and sausages. Getting out of his sister's hold, Sora was able to get out of bed and was out of the door.

_Downstairs_

"Riku, can you hand me the milk?" asked Namine

"Here ya go," said Riku getting the milk out of the refrigerator

"Thanks,"

Sora was at the steps seeing Marluixa setting up the table, Namine making Pancakes, Riku making eggs, and Draco putting biscuits in the oven and putting sausages on a skillet. Not wanting to disturb them, Sora went back to the guest room to wake up Harry and Michelle.

_Guest room_

Sora walked in the room seeing that Harry was getting up and so was Michelle (due to movement).

"G' Morning Harry, Morning Michelle," said Sora

"Morning Sora,"said Harry

"Morning," said Michelle

Harry and Sora notice that her voice was a little higher then usual and was getting worried.

"Michelle are you ok, your voice is a little off," Harry asked

"I'm fine, I'm sure it will go away soon," said Michelle coughing

"Ok, well Namine, Riku, Marluixa, and Draco are making breakfast," said Sora

"Now I think about, what are going to do for clothes?" asked

There was a long long pause among the trios.

"...SHIT we forget to pack clothes!" shouted Sora

"We can ask them if we can go shopping," Michelle stated

"We have no money!" shouted Sora

"We got a bank account," Michelle said clamly

"We don't have a credit card," stated Harry

"In the our room, second dresser by the wall, third drawer," Michelle replied

"Hopeful...How the Hell are we going to get inside without dad knowing we're back?" asked Sora

"He's at work, it is Sunday is it not?" asked Michelle

"Oh yea, I knew that,"

"Sure ya did Sora,"

"Sora, Michelle, Harry, breakfast ready!!" they heard Marluixa yelled in a girly like voice

"WAT THE FUCK MARLUIXA !!!" yelled Riku, Draco, and Namine

'This is going to be a _great _day,' though Harry and Michelle as they(Along with Sora) went downstairs to meet up with the others

_Downstairs_

"Good Morning," Marluxia said as he hugged the trio they were coming down the stairs

The trio were blushing slighty

"Good Morning everyone," they said

Namine who finish the last 2 pancake threw the VERY hot skillet out Marluxia head

"Marluxia, let them go, act your age, and sit down," She said in a very clam but firm tone

"Ok fine," said Marluxia rubbing the skillet inprint forhead as he sat down at the table

Harry and the others couldn't help but giggle alittle as they sat down.

/_skipping breakfast/_

After eating a semi-big breakfast and washing the dishes, Draco was talking Harry about 'school' stuff, Riku was talking to Sora and Marluxia and Namine was talking to Michelle. Namine notice the bruise on Michelle's arms

"Michelle you did you get those bruises?" She asked

Marluxia looked at Namine before looking back at Michelle and seeing the purplish blue bruise on her.

"I got those from...from," Michelle was having a trouble time said 'I got those bruises from my dad cause he's an asshole crackic gay drunken fucker who come home everyday drunk to the roof, rapes Sora and Harry, tried and nearly killed me about idk my last count was on 805 or 806 times'

"Harry Sora, can you come here for a minute?" Marluxia asked

"Sure,"

Harry and Sora with Riku and Draco following behind walked over to where Namine, Marluxia, and Michelle are.

"Yea?" asked Harry

"Michelle has bruises on her arms, do you two know about this?" Namine asked them

There was a paused for moment before Sora answer the question

"Yea we do, Ansem was the one who did it,"

"Ansem??? and he's?" Draco asked when Harry answered

"He's our dad,"

Namine, Riku, Marluxia, Draco let out a gasp in surprise

"Why?" asked Riku

"Why, ever since our mom died, he's been coming home drunk, yelling at us, beating us," said Michelle

"WHAT!!"

"Yea but that only half of it, two years after mom's death, it gotten worst," Sora begin

"He would throw glass bottle at us leaving scars on our body, mustly hands and our head," said Harry

"One time he got sooo drunk, he tried to kill me by stabing me about 3 time before Harry could throw about idk 20 bottles and a table at him and I still have the scars if you want to see," Michelle dropped to the floor crying with Harry and Sora by her side

"We're sorry," said Marluxia

"I'v got an idea," said Namine as she bind down to the tiros level "lets go shopping to get this off our mind our treat and you can live with us if you want, sounds good?"

"Yea, that does sound good," said Harry as he up Michelle off the floor

"We 've got shoes in the closet over there, I don't know if its in the right size though," said Riku

"Thanks," said Sora as he and his silbings went over to the closet

"Hmmm,"

"Namine?" asked Riku

"I scented a strong powerful aura coming from them, could they be relate to Lady Aerith?"

"You notice too," said Marluxia

"Yes, ever since last night,"

"I see,"

"Well Harry is a wirads like me," said Draco

"Yea but what about Sora and Michelle?" asked Namine

"I'm a witch if you must know so badly," answer Michelle who was behind the four

"Michelle we didn't see come behind us," smiled Namine

_' SHIIIIT, she got behind us without us knowing and the closet was in front of us to what the hell, she scarier then Namine herself!!!!' _thought Draco, Riku, and Marluxia

"Tell me something Michelle?" Namine begin to ask

"Yes," Michelle replied happly

"What kind of power do you have?" asked Namine

"Different kinds likes water, wind, fire, energy, lighten, ground, fix broken things, make things appear, ect." answer Michelle

"I see, and what of Sora?"

"I'm a keyblade master," said Sora

"Wait you're also a keyblade master?" asked Riku

"Yes why are you one too?"

'Yea I'm do,"

"Cool, maybe we could practice with each other,"

"Sounds cool to me,"

"Um what happen to_' lets go_ _shopping' _, " said Draco

"Oh ummm lets go then," said Riku

"Ok then,"

_twlight shopping mall_

"So Draco, Riku, and I will take Sora and Harry,"said Marluxia

"And I'll take Michelle," said Namine

The boys headed off in one way while the girls headed off the other (A/N: Harry, Sora, and Michelle are still in their pjs).

_With the girls_

"So which store should we go in to Namine?" asked Michelle

"Hmm, how bout hot topic, I heard they have got new items today," said Namine as she pulled Michelle to where hot topic

"You go to that store to," said Michelle getting exciting

"Yup, I go there when I have nothing more to do," Namine said with a smile

"I see," said Michelle as they enter hot topic

"Hey Namine wats up?" said a girl with crimson hair and blue eyes like Sora's

"Nothing Kai, just shopping with Michelle that all," answer Namine

"Hey Kairi," said Michelle

"Hey Michelle long time no see how are Sora and Harry?" asked Kairi

"Fine they're out shopping with Namine's brothers

"You two know each other?" asked Namine

"Kairi was the one that help me with my magic when my mother die," said Michelle

"Oh Namine here," Kairi got out a book from under the counter and handing it to Namine

"Is that the new spellbook you promise to get me," said Namine as she took the book

"Yup, it sure is, told ya I'll get it for ya," smiled Kairi

"Thanks Kai,"

As Kairi and Namine were having their conversation, Michelle looked around the store to see what she can find, she looked at where the necklaces were.

"This would be nice for Sora," she said as she grab a necklace with a crown on it

_'click, clock, click'_ Michelle heard as she got to the back of the room and hid herself behind some shelves

The noise got louder as they got closer to the store. A man with black hair walked in and ask Namine and Kairi a question

"Excuse me ladies but have you seen these three teens before?" he ask them holding a picture of Michelle, Sora, and Harry

"No we never seen them in my life," they both lied

"Oh, well thank you," he said as he walked out the store

They waited til he was gone before calling out Michelle.

"Michelle who was that?" Kairi asked

"He's an assassin," Michelle answer

"WHAT!!!" both Namine and Kairi shouted

"Yea our dad hired like 5 assassins," said Michelle

"We got to tell Sora and Harry," said Namine

"I can tell them telepathic," said Michelle

"Do it," said Kairi as Michelle went into a trance to contact Harry

\Harry please answer me\

_with the boys_

"What about these clothes Harry?" Marluixa holding up a yellow shirt and jeans

"I like the jeans but the shirt gotta go," answered Harry

"How about a green shirt Harry?" asked Draco

"That ok," smiled Harry

\Harry answer me please\

/Michelle/

\Thank god you answer me\

/Whats wrong Michelle?/

\The assassins are here looking for us\

/How many did you see?/

\One so far, he had black hair that was in a ponytail and ask Namine and Kairi if they seen us\

/Great I'll tell Sora/

\Ok\

/Wait what store are you in?/

\Hot Topic silly where Kairi works at\

/Oh yea, we'll be there soon/

And with that Harry went to where Sora and Riku were at. Draco and Marluxia looked at each before following Harry.

"What do you think about these clothes Sora?" Riku asked holding black pants and a dark blue shirt

"I like it," said Sora

"See I have an great way in picking out clothes," Riku stated

"I guess so,"

"Sora," Harry slightly shouted as he, Draco, and Marluxia ran over to Sora and Riku

"Harry what is it?" asked Sora

"Michelle told me that one of the asssassins came and ask Namine and Kairi where we're at," stated Harry

"Whoa you have asssassins after you?" asked Draco

"Yea our dad who hates our guts hired them to get rid of us so he wouldn't have to deal with us no more," replied Harry

"That fuck up right there," said Riku

"Yea the fuck it is," stated Sora

"Come on they're at Hop Topic," said Harry as they ran out of the store sliding, jumping, and anything you could thing of to not be seen by the assassins and get kill in a fucking mall.

_with the girls_

Michelle was out of her trance like stated when the conversation ended. Kairi and Namine looked at her as they wanted answers on how this was going down.

"Well?" asked Kairi

"They're on there way," answer Michelle

"Ok until they get here, you will hide under here ok," said Kairi as Michelle went under the counter (You know where the plug and stuff are)

_with the boys_

Running as fast as they can, the boys were getting close to Hot Topic, until they heard someone shouted

"HEY YOU!!" shouted a man in his near 30's

"Harry, Sora run we'll buy you some time ok," said Riku as he Draco and Marluxia stay behind ready to take on this assassin.Harry and Sora turned around the corner and into Hop Topic meeting Kairi and Namine.

"Where Michelle?" asked Harry

On cue Michelle jumped from her hiding spot and on to Harry

"Harry, Sora you're all right,"

"Yea but where my brothers?" asked Namine

"Another assassin spotted us and they told us to run while they hold him off," said Sora

'Bang, click click, bang, AAAAAHHHHH' gunshots were heard along with people screaming for dear life

"They're near," said Kairi as Riku, Draco and Marluxia ran inside

" God...He's a...tough...one...block all...our magic,...what is he a witch professtional assassin or something?" pant Riku

"I hope not," said Sora

"Wait, Michelle?" Namine said as she turned to look at Michelle

"Yea?" answer back Michelle

"When yourdad was talking to one of the 5 assassins, what color hair did he had?" asked Namine

"Sliver like Riku's hair but longer, and he is name was Setphoi, Setorpht,"

"SEPHIROTH!!!!" yelled Kairi, Namine, Riku, and Marluxia

"You know him?" asked Harry

"Know him, come on he's the top ulitmate assassin that we witches and keyblades maters know," said Kairi

"Ulitmate," Harry Michelle and Sora said

"Sorry for breaking this conversation but remember the assassins out there shooting and we're still here talking about this one guy," interrupted Draco

"Draco right we've got to get out of here," Marluxia said

"Kairi do you still have that passageway to the parking lot?" asked Michelle

"Of course I do, follow me," Kairi said leading everyone to the back of the room open another door the binds in the wall and hurry everyone inside

When everyone got inside, Kairi took one last look to make sure no one was looking and close the door.

_Back side of the mall_

"Xaldin, did you get them?" asked Vexen

"No they got away thanks to those three rotten brats helping them," said Xaldin

"Don't worry Xaldin we'll have to wait until they are alone, then we'll kill them," said other guy walking behind Xaldin

"Did you see how cute and loving they were Saix?" asked Vexen

"Yea I bit Sephiroth would love the kid with the brown spiky hair," said Saix

"I like boy with black mess hair he's cute," said Vexen

"I called the chick," said Saix

"Hey I got an idea instead of killing them, why don't we just toture them," said Vexen

"Sephiroth like toturing people so why not I agree with Vexen," said Saix

"You guys are asshole you know that," said another unknow voice

Vexen, Saix, and Xaldin turned towards where the voice came from. It was Luxord the other assassin and a loyal subject to Sephiroth himself.

"Shutup Luxord," Vexen said

"Come on Sephiroth wants you all back out base now,"

"Fine show the way," said Xaldin

Yea my third chapter is now finished finally, this chapter was getting on my nerves and so was exam at fucking school, people on myspace messaging me and never stop, same goes for those people on myyearbook. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter if not tell me what I did wrong and I'll fix it if I can. Fourth chapter will be upload in about week or so


	4. Chapter 4

Ok since I was going to upload my story and crap like that but my dad deleted all the users on the computer so my stuff was gone and now I have to re-writing this damn story.

Chapter four

_Base Camp_

Sephiroth was in his comfy chair waited for Luxord to come back with the other three assassin that was sent to killed Sora, Michelle, and Harry. Five minutes later Luxord, Vexen, Xaldin, and Saix came inside and bow in respect to their master.

"Sephiroth we're back," said Vexen

"I can see that and stand up what did I said about bowing to me damnit, but any was have you killed them?" asked Sephiroth as the four dudes stand

"Ummm, yea there has been a little problem with that sir,"Xaldin stated

"What kind of problem?" Sephiroth asked getting pissed at the same time

"Some kids were protecting them and they got away and some store in the mall somehow," said Saix with his arms cross in front of his chest

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU LOSE THEM IN A DAMN STORE IN A MALL!!" yelled Sephiroth

"well... EXCUSE ME FOR LOSING THEM IN THE STORE THAT'S PART OF THE MALL GOD KNOWS IF THEY USED MAGIC TO POOF THEMSELVES OUT JEEZ," Saix yelled back

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME,"Sephiroth shouted back at Saix

Everyone saw Sephiroth's face and back about 2 giants steps to the right but Saix who still had his arms crossed.

"I just did and what are you going to do about it," Saix said calmly

"You know you better killed them so their dad will stop calling me every 20 minutes about 'did you kill them' 'are they dead' blah blah,"

Just then Sephiroth's cell phone begins to vibrate in his pocket.

"My god it's him again," he bragged while answering the phone

"Hello,"

_"Oh My God are they dead?" question Ansem_

"No, they kinda had some help help from others like them from what my henchmen told me," replied Sephiroth

_"Damn rotten kids why won't they died, they're just like their mother Aerith, the most powerful witch of the magical or immortal people,"_ stated Ansem

Sephiroth had a surprised looked on his face when Ansem said the Queen's name.

"Can you repeat that one more time I didn't catch that," Sephiroth said as he put his phone on speaker so everybody could here

_"I said they're just like their mother Aerith, the most powerful witch of the magical or immortal people,"_

Saix was about to say something when Sephiroth put his hand over his mouth and took his phone off speaker.

"I see so we're dealing with powerful childern that nice,"

_"Yea and that not all,"_

"There more,"

_"Yea it seems that my two son Harry and Sora can have childern,"_

"Well yea all son can make childern,"

_"No not that way, I mean you could get them peragant,"_

"Oh, that way," comment Sephiroth 'Sweet'

_"Well I got to go, call me when i're dead,"_

"Ok, bye Mr Potter," Hurried Sephiroth hitting the red button before Ansem said bye

_Parking lot_

Kairi, Namine, Sora, Draco, Harry, Riku, Michelle, and Marluxia were out of breathe and were walking to Kairi's car to head to her house to talk. When they got to the car, everyone but Kairi who was blushing was staring at it.

"Sorry my car is a little small," Kairi stated embarssment

"It okay Kairi we can work it out...I think we can?" said Sora

"We know what we can do," said Namine and Michelle

Everyone looked at her as in a really you do with the shine in their eyes.

"Ok I'm in the passenger seat, Riku, Draco, and Marluxia in the back," said Namine

"Yea and Me, Harry, and Sora will sit on their laps," said Michelle

"WHAT!!," shouted everyone

"We're just kidding god we were going to change the car into a mini van unless you want to go with plan A,"

"WE LIKE PLAN B BETTER!!"

"Ok then keep a look out for anybody that comes by," replied Namine

"OK," stated everyone as they got in the positions

"Michelle would you like to do it?" asked Namine with a smile

"I guess i'll give it a try," said Michelle as she put her hands out infront of her to the face Kairi's car

"Now focus, and think of a pick up you see ummmm right there between the white and red car," stated Namine showing Michelle the van

"Ok," said Michelle in a worry voice

Namine put her hands on Michelle's shoulder and whispear in her ear.

"You're going to do just fine, just believe in yourself,"

And at that, Michelle was feeling more calm than worry. Closing her eye, Michelle view the truck once again before turning Kairi's car into a pick up min van. Slowly opening her, Michelle looked at Kairi's new shiny blue mini van and smiled at the work.

"Woooo good job Michelle, and you got it in my favorite color too" cheered Kairi as she hugged Michelle tightly

"Kairi, Michelle has to breathe you know," stated Riku

Kairi let Michelle go and asked everyone to get in the van so they can party at Kairi's.

"Hey Kai, can you stop at our house real quick so we can get are things," asked Riku

"I see why not, just tell me where to go and we'll be there in no time," replied Kairi

"Ok," said Riku as he began to give Kairi directions to the house. 5 minutes later they arrived at Namine, Marluxia, Draco, and Riku's home. They got out of the van and say that they'll be back in 10 to 15, leaving Kairi, Harry, Sora, and Michelle alone. Slient fulled the air before Kairi asked the hunted trios a question.

"So umm how's school Harry?"

"It's fine Kai, how work?"

"Fine, alittle boring from time to time but fine,"

Slient fulled the air once again as Kairi, Harry, Sora, and Michelle sat there in the van bored as hell. 2 minutes later, Sora broke the slient.

"Hey Kairi?" Sora begin to ask

"Yes Sora,"

"Our mother you say was a witch right?"

"Yes I did, why Sora-chan," asked Kairi

"Cause I was wondering where she came from, cause we never saw our grandparents on her side just the grandparents on our dad's side,"

"Well," Kairi begin but the car door open, in came Namine and the boys

"Sorry we're late ran into some lost-n-find stuff," said Draco

"It ok," said Kairi "Should we go now?"

"Yea we should," said Namine as Kairi back up and drove to her house.

_At Kairi's house_

As Kairi pulled into her driveway and turned off her new car, everyone got out of the car and into Kairi's house. In Kairi's living, there were 3 couches, a tv in the corner, and a coffee table in the middle of the room. The room had a weird smell to it also.

"Sorry my house smell like fresh paint, I've been painting the walls a new color cause I hated the other colors, but it should be dry by now," stated Kairi

"It ok Kairi, you tried your best, and we see that you did your best along with that" said Marluxia

"Thank you Marluxia,"

"So where do you put our stuff Kairi?" asked Draco

"Umm it depends where you want to sleep," repiled Kairi

"Girls in Kairi's room, and us boys can sleep here in the living room, if that alright with you," said Harry

"I agree with Harry," Namine agreed

"Ok its settle then," said Sora

While everyone was talking about the sleeping arrangements, Michelle went to the basement as if she was looking for something she left it here in Kairi's basement long ago or if Kairi move it to the basment.

_Michelle pov_

As I walked downstairs to the basement floor, I could see that the basement was in the same condition as I last remember it. Hopefully _it_ still here unless Kairi lost it or put it somewhere else. I looked around the piles of boxes til I got to a certain pile that looked familiar to me.

"Let see if I remember right it should be right in one of these boxes," I said to myself as I started to look in the first box

"Yes I've found it, after 8 minutes and 3 boxes later I finally it," I said in joy holding _it_ closely to me.

"Michelle where are you?" I heard someone called. It was Sora.

"I'm down here," I could here footsteps coming down the stairs revealing Sora's cuteself

"Hey don't run off like that, you really scared us all and why are you so dirty?" asked Sora

"What?!" I replied then I looked down at my clothes and saw that they were cover in dust and dirt from the boxes.

"I was looking for something that I left here when we first visit well more like met Kairi," I replied as I brush the dirt and dust off my clothes and sneezing when the dust was getting into my nose Achoo.

"Bless you Michelle," said Sora

"Thanks,"

_Normal Pov_

"Sora, Michelle come on, we watching _Thir13en ghosts_," they heard Riku calling for them.

"Coming," they both answered and ran up back the stairs.

As Sora and Michelle were out of the basement, they were greeted by Namine lovely smile.

"Go take a shower and there's some pj's on Kairi's bed for you Michelle, Sora go ask Riku for some since he's has some shirts that should suit you for a pj,"

"ok, Namine," the 2 kids said

Sora ran to Riku asking for a shirt as a pj, and then went with Michelle up stairs to take a shower and Michelle took a shower after Sora and tried on the pj's left on Kairi's bed for her to wear. 15 mintues later, Michelle and Sora came downstairs in their pjs. Michelle was wear a pink tank top and matching pants. Sora was wearing a big blue shirt from Riku.

"Ok we're here so what were we watching again?" asked Sora

"Thir13en Ghost," Harry replied with a questionly look on his face

"Thir13en Ghost, never heard of it," said Michelle

"Me either," said Kairi

"It a real scary movie about some dude created the eye of hell or the eye to hell, and that he need the 12 members of the black zodic the 13 is a human sacrifice, oh and just to let you know the ghosts beside like one of them will kill people, so if you get too scare, you can leave or tried in go to sleep through it," explain Namine

"Ok, well let watch the movie then," said Riku

2 hour and so and so minutes later, the movie ended. Sora was holding on to Michelle, and Riku, and Kairi's eyes were big and bold.

"that was the must gross, nudity, self killing, screw up movie that I ever seen," said Michelle. Sora, Riku, and Kairi nodding to show support that it was.

"Aww come on it wasn't that scary ha ha haaaa," said Namine who was shaking and trying to keep a 'I not scare, the movie was fine and great' face.

"That was a great movie," said Marluxia smiling a big smile

Everyone stared at him as if he was drinking something while watching the movie.

"Harry, Draco what did you think about the movie?" Michelle asked but got no reply from either of them.

"Are they sleeping somewhere?" Sora asked Namine

Before Namine could answer that question, Marluxia answered.

"They're on the other couch sleeping," he pointed to where the 2 wizard boys were so everyone knew where they were.

"ok,"

"aaawww I think is cute,"

yawn"We should head for bed to," yawned Kairi walking upstairs to her room

Namine followed Kairi up the stairs as well. Riku and Marluxia went to get settle in the bed, leaving Sora, and Michelle some time to talk.

"So, wat do we do now, I mean 'Father' hired a group of assassigns to come after us why? " asked Sora

"I don't know Sora, the best we can do is not get kill and not get spotted by quote 'father',"Michelle replied as she kissed Sora's forehead

"Now try and get some sleep ok, if you need any thing you can ask Harry or Me ok?"

"Ok," Sora answered as he walked in the living room to join the other sleeping boys and as Michelle walked up stairs.

_2:45 a.m. Sora's dream_

_room 1437 of St. Twlight Hospitail_

_A young woman maybe in mid 20s with brown hair and green eye was slowing dying due to the fact that her husband had shot her and stabbed her in front her and his kids. The kids tried to break up the fight but they too also got hurt but had only minor injuries like a couple of slahes on the arm and legs._

_"mom, mom, please don't go please don't go," cried an 8 year old Michelle and Sora_

_"I guess it my time to go then huh?" questioned Aerith looking at her three kids_

_"no it not mom don't you said that," said a 9 year old Harry_

_"sigh, before I go I got to tell you 3 something about your future," Aerith begin_

_"yes what is it mom?" they questioned_

_"Harry, you're going to be a wizard and on your 11th birthday, you're going to Hogwarts a school for witches and wizards in Londan, Sora, you're going to be a keyblade master and you'll learn a lot of stuff like magic and skill fighting moves too, and Michelle, you're going to be a witch like me," _

_"Really!!" said Michelle as she stopped crying and smiled alittle_

_"Yes really,"_

_Then the door opened revealing a nurse with blonde hair and brown eyes_

_"Renee chan anything new?"asked Harry_

_"Well your mother seems to be healing right but she only has 2 months to live," said Renee_

_"2 month," Aerith, Harry, Sora, and Michelle repeated_

_Renee only nodded_

end of dream.


End file.
